


Raid

by eerian_sadow



Series: Cannibal Shrapnel and Basement Hook [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cannibalism, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook escorts Shrapnel on a raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raid

It was an easy mission, a quick in-and-out that required only a small distraction and little in the way of finesse. Hook would wonder why he was even present--he had _much_ more important matters to handle back at base, after all--if not for the quivering Insecticon under his hand. Shrapnel was their distraction, and he was primed and ready for his hunt. 

Hook had been concerned, at first, when the Insecticon began starving himself for this mission. The team might have been optimized to survive off organic and inorganic fuel sources alike, but they still required it. then Shrapnel began explaining, far more patiently with the Constructicon than he would have with any other Decepticon, that the lack of fuel would actually prolong his usefulness as a distraction, because he would be able to prey upon the Autobots longer because his organic instincts would demand he gorge himself on the available materials. The Insecticon would recharge for cycles afterward, as his conversion systems struggled with the additional mass, but it was a reasonable trade off as long as someone remembered to come back and pick him up. 

Hook had volunteered for pickup duty immediately after hearing that Shrapnel would be left to his own devices during the operation. He was fond of the Insecticon and would visit his wrath upon the entire team if he was left behind. Somehow, pickup duty had become “babysit the twitchy Insecticon” duty during transport to the Autobot base and now it was “keep his occupied until go-time” duty. The Constructicon would mind less, if Shrapnel was up to his usual level of intellegent conversation.

“So hungry, hungry,” Shrapnel whined. “So much food, so hungry, hungry!”

“Yes, I know. But we must have patience.” One hand gripped the Insecticon’s plating firmly behind his head and the other stroked soothingly between his antennae. “They aren’t... fully prepared yet.”

“Don’t care, care. So hungry, hungry. Won’t hurt to go early, Hook, Hook. Please-lease?” The Insecticon’s base insticts were firmly in control, making him sound a bit like Scavenger on a very bad day. “Pleeeeeeeeease?”

“Begging will not make the preparations go any more quickly. You will get to eat soon, but we must be patient.” It was no wonder Counterpunch had been so eager to have him along. Shrapnel didn’t seem inclined to listen to anyone except for Hook, and even that was becoming debatable.

“Hungry, hungry.” The Insecticon settled down into a sulk, much to the Constructicon’s relief.

Hook continued petting him soothingly. “I know, my dear. But they’ll be ready soon, and you will feast. It will be positively glorious. Very soon, you will have all you can eat and more. It will be a feast like you haven’t had in ages.”

“Feast, feast!” Shrapnel agreed happily! “Go now, now?”

Hook checked his chronometer. “In a few moments.”

“Moments, moments.” The Insecticon struggled briefly against Hook’s grasp. “Too long, long.”

“No,” The Constructicon argued. “Just enough time for them to taste perfect.”

 _Hook, let him go._ He was relieved when Counterpunch’s voice crackled across the short range comm frequency.

“Go hunt, my dear.” Daringly, he leaned down and nuzzled the back of Shrapnel’s head. “And be sure to save one for me.”

Shrapnel didn’t reply as he leaped away from Hook and into the busy crossroad of the base, but the Constructicon didn’t miss the excited way the Insecticon wiggled at his words.


End file.
